


chaos and his earth; earth and his darkness

by peachydreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, VERY loosely based off greek mythology, but renjun loves jeno, huang renjun is his muse, jaemin just wants to love renjun, lee jeno is just a human, loosely based off of greek mythology, na jaemin is chaos, renjun pls love jaemin back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydreamies/pseuds/peachydreamies
Summary: in which jaemin is chaos and renjun is his muse, created from nothing to accompany the god of creation in his lonely days, but it’s often difficult to keep the earth deity happy.





	chaos and his earth; earth and his darkness

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer: 
> 
> this story is based _very loosely_ off of the story of Chaos and Gaea. I wanted to write something similar, so i twisted the events a bit. i know it's not accurate, but if it bothers you that much, you might want to skip reading this one.

\--

There is a story, born in the mountains of Greece and carried on the tongues of the Koreans, not well known to the rest of the detached world.

It is the story of a boy, born to suffer the dismal fate of Chaos, existing simply to Create and Destroy. He was called Jaemin and was described to have eyes far too old and far too timeless for his deceivingly youthful appearance. It was said that one could see the Creation and Death of the universe in his eyes and one could feel their lives stripped away merely by his presence, involuntarily attracted to the suffocatingly beautiful boy with the hollow smile.

—

For an eternity, Jaemin lived alone, surrounded by Nothing, until one day he vowed to overcome his fate and thus, created Gaea. His muse- another boy, this one later named Renjun by the Koreans- and his new eternal partner. This boy was created simply to give the god of Chaos companionship while he existed in his eternal prison.

This boy, crafted by the delicate touch of Chaos, carried the ability to bless everything he touched with Life. However, Renjun often felt lost and unhappy, so Chaos created him a hearth; a place he could draw to and flourish, called the Earth. This brought Renjun happiness, so the Earth deity lived upon this new creation with his beloved to watch over him.

Unfortunately, this happiness was short lived.

“ _My love,_ ” he said one day while conversing with the deity of Chaos, “ _I am always so thankful for your gift, but it feels so lonely and I wish I had something upon which I could use the gifts that you’ve so humbly blessed me with._ ”

And Chaos thought about this, and after a short while, he created Nature to adorn the barren surface of the Earth, to which Renjun could bless with the gift of Life. This brought pleasure to the Earth and its protector, and Chaos continued to regularly supply Nature to his beloved.

And all was well, until one day, Renjun approached Chaos again and said, _“Jaemin, Nature is dying- the leaves wilt and cry out in grief. Would you create something to keep my Earth healthy?”_

So Jaemin contemplated his request, and created Light and set it across from the Earth, in the form of what he called the Sun, so it could wash his beloved’s flora in warmth and allow them to thrive in the new source of brightness. This new creation also fueled his love for Renjun, to which he now compared to the Sun, full of an eternal glow and compassionate aura.

The two deities basked in this new source of interest and often spent days on the surface of the Earth, experiencing the new source of illumination. This was the first time that Chaos had truly gotten to see his beloved, as he spent most of his time upon the surface of the Earth.

He could only be what Jaemin could describe as everlasting. Up close, his eyes held evidence of ages passed, and his youthful glow pulled the god of Chaos ever closer. The light of the Sun could hardly compete against the brightness of his beloved. Whatever the Earth deity touched sprang out of the surface and immediately thrived. The care with which he touched his creations made the Chaos diety's heart ache in longing.

_Oh, how he wished he could touch his beloved with the same tenderness and whisper words of love in his ears. Instead of gifts of the flesh, present his love with gifts from his own internal desires._

For the god of Chaos was hopelessly in love with his own creation, and doomed to a love destined to fail. He was in love with his muse, but his muse was in love with his Gift and cast aside the god of Chaos for preference of his creations.

And as much as it pained him, Jaemin continued to grant his love’s wishes, for he would do anything to see Renjun smile, to see him wrapped in bliss and reciprocate same air of love that Jaemin craved eternally

But it never lasted long, and Jaemin was cast into bitterness, full of resentment and anger, and with this, he created Hell and Anguish, in the form of hurricanes and gales that ravaged the surface of Gaea’s precious Earth.

So Renjun conceded and spent a short eternity with Chaos in the vast Nothing, to keep his Creator happy. And in this time, Jaemin was at bliss. For his love was at his side and at his every beck and call, next to him in his rightful place.

But in the time spent with his lover by his side, Jaemin could tell that the Earth was waning. Renjun’s usual glow was fading and slowly becoming a shadow of its former glory. He was often unhappy, and though Jaemin was finally able to whisper the poetry and lullabies he’d spent eternities crafting into his lover’s ear, he knew that the Earth was dying without its protector. So he defeatedly sent his beloved Gaea back to his earth, where Life proceeded to flourish once again.

When Renjun returned after a few months to visit the god of Chaos, he sat at his feet and traced delicate patterns onto the back of his lover’s hand and asked, “ _Though I ask very hesitantly, would you create another form of Life? Something else to care for; something alive with a mind of its own. You are clearly unhappy, and perhaps it would bring you the satisfaction you lack._ ”

And Jaemin thought about this and thus, Humanity was born. He graced the Earth with his newest gift and watched from afar as his beloved Gaea blessed Humanity with the gift of Life.

Humans were insignificant and stupid, hardly even functional, but they brought Renjun joy and pleasure in the form of companionship. They were interesting and brought the smile that Chaos loved so dearly to his face.

Time passed, and with it came the Creation of modern science, money, power, and architecture. Renjun spent most of his time with the Humans, speaking in an archaic tongue and often playing with them. They lived to serve their protector, and Renjun lived to grant them blessings and safety.

And over time, Humans became more advanced, creating their own gifts, even without the help of Chaos. One human, in particular, granted with extraordinary strength and compassion, born with the name of Jeno, caught the eye of the Earth deity. He had the darkest, raven-black hair and a benevolent temperament, and Renjun even befriended him in his mortal form. He continued to visit the dark-haired boy, and as time passed, the two formed a bond- one stronger than perhaps even the one between Chaos and his Creations.

After one particularly lonely day, Gaea visited Jaemin and grasped his hand tightly in his own. His eyes were alight with anguish as he fell to his knees and bowed before Chaos.

_“Please, my love, grant Jeno the blessing of Night, for his presence is the one I wish to have next to me for the rest of eternity. He bears a charity in his soul similar to yours. Without him I am nothing.”_

And though it caused him great agony, he would do anything to bestow his love with happiness. So, Jaemin granted Jeno with the blessing of the Night, to which the raven-haired boy became Erebus, the deity of Darkness. He watched over the Earth with Gaea, and the two lived to care for Humanity for all eternity. A parallel counterpart to the Earth, a place for the Stars and the Sun to reside over Humanity.

Chaos watched as Renjun and his new beloved played upon the Earth, basking in each other’s presence, alight with the passion that Jaemin had so dearly craved in return for so long.

And so, yet again, the god of Chaos was alone, left with his Creations yielded for the one who had abandoned him. Doomed to watch as his beloved loved another, and flourished eternally without him.

Even the god of Creation and Destruction cannot elude the cruel hands of Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this idea randomly came to me at like 11:25 pm on a thursday evening and I _needed_ to write it so i stayed up until 1:30 am writing it lol. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, regardless of the bad translation of greek mythology to an au. please let me know if something doesn't make sense or doesn't flow well :))
> 
> \--
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peachydreamies)  
> [Tumblr](http://sunshine-dreamies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
